


【温带洋流】02

by XNoniroLab



Category: ONER (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XNoniroLab/pseuds/XNoniroLab





	【温带洋流】02

即使是李振洋的宿舍，李英超其实也很少来，所以从食堂吃饭回来，他冷得搓了搓胳膊的时候，李振洋只好把自己毛绒绒的睡袍给他裹上。  
但是李英超竟然不怎么会裹，腰带总是绑不住，低头奋战了半天，只能眼巴巴地看向李振洋。  
……好吧好吧。李振洋给他系上，两个人离得很近，李振洋的鼻尖擦过李英超头发的时候皱了皱眉头，他仔细闻了一下，又往下凑到耳朵脖子之类的地方。李英超下意识想往后躲，问题是李振洋一只手扣在他背后让他贴向自己。  
“你你你，干嘛。”他迫不得已摁住李振洋肩膀。  
李振洋表情倒是很平静，就近拉过来一个椅子，让李英超坐在自己腿上。  
“你身上有蜂蜜味。”他挺闷闷不乐地把头靠在李英超胸前。  
李英超第一反应是想捶他，但是李振洋一说他自己也很好奇，举起手也想闻一下，但发现是李振洋的睡袍袖子。  
“哪儿呢？我自己是不是闻不见。”  
“这儿。”李振洋确定了，在他后颈的腺体位置轻轻咬了一下，这块皮肤因为发情期微微发红，有点肿起来。李英超一回头，想起来自己也看不到，但是。  
“还没盖住么。”他晃晃腿，不太在乎。  
“你……”  
李振洋眯起眼睛一脸探究地正视着他，这原本是个挺危险的信号。  
“天天住一起当然会有了，想什么呢你。”李英超打了一下他。  
“咳。我是觉得天天住一起也是你上你的学，他上他的……”  
李英超突然过来趴在他的衣服上，过了两秒抬起头，“你身上也有别人的味道。”  
这句话说的，明明很针锋相对，但李振洋看了看他忽闪的睫毛，掩饰地动了动腿，一只手在桌子上无聊地摸来摸去，找了支笔放在手指间转着。  
“你是不是要说扯平了？——。”  
李英超得意地发表他的结论，又开始晃，就不能在别的地方晃，李振洋都感觉到他的大腿碰到自己支起来的部分，只停顿了一下又面不改色继续往下说。  
都不想计较那么多了，不过李振洋确实不明白为什么临时标记那么久之后还能闻到，要不是他知道那是岳明辉，但明明都做过了，还不止一次……  
他把这个疑问说出口，李英超一边撕他的便利贴一边想了想，用事不关己的语气说，哦，那再做几次不行么。  
“……”李振洋心里想叹气，他把便利贴放回桌子上，低头看看李英超身上的睡袍，“你穿裤子了？”  
“穿了啊。”李英超掀开睡袍的一个角给他看。  
那现在可以脱了。李振洋抓着把内裤脱下去，李英超听话地跟着他的动作抬腿，脱完之后就变成了跨坐在他身上的姿势。  
发情期确实说硬就能硬。李英超的睡袍还很整齐地穿在身上，下摆分开的地方刚好露出戳在李振洋小腹的阴茎，这画面不能多看，李振洋扫了一眼就飘走视线，转去摸他后面，还是有点肿，里面却湿润又发烫，紧紧吸着他的手指。  
他抬头看一眼，李英超已经皱着眉头，不知道有没有意识的，一下一下往上来蹭。  
是不是有点难度，他犹豫着。  
“你要在这儿吗？”  
李英超快要咬住他的肩膀了，好像是胡乱点了点头，他又在后面揉了一会儿，接着拉下自己的裤子，露出勃起的器官，角度可能会有点难受，他从桌子上拆了张套子戴上，然后拍了拍李英超的背。  
“那你自己坐下来吧。”  
李振洋又往前挪了挪，让他更方便坐过来。  
李英超扶着他的胳膊踩在地上，他摸了摸后面入口，稍微前倾了一点，对准底下阴茎的顶端。  
这角度确实有点问题，他刚坐下去送进去一点顶端就腰酸得用不上力，但又不敢直接往下，只能向前借李振洋的力撑住自己，“你帮我……”他一手环着李振洋的脖子，面前刚好是他腺体的位置，淡淡的木香冲得他头昏脑涨，后面也涨，都还没有全部进去。  
李振洋伸手去找连接的地方，来回一碰就又进去一点，李英超快哼出哭声了，这样进去就是碾着里面的肉，一寸一寸压过去，外面皮肉的摩擦感都很明显，李振洋扶着他的屁股让他慢慢坐下，那种发涨的折磨感一直维持到整根吞进去，李振洋摸摸他终于不再紧绷的大腿，感觉到压在自己身上的体重，知道他现在缓过来一点了。  
“那我……”  
那我动了？他本来想说，但刚开始调整姿势，不知道里面压到什么地方，李英超颤动了一下身体，射了出来，他都没在李振洋怀里，是仰靠在桌子上射出来的。  
“你是不是有点太容易了？”李振洋脸上表情挺严肃，又左右晃了晃腿，连带着连接处一进一退，李英超被激得倒在他怀里。  
“你，不是，”李英超闭了下眼，舌头才终于听他的话了似的，“我就是，受不了你身上这个味……”  
李振洋没控制表情地哼笑一声，当作是夸奖收下来，不过他现在是牵一发而动全身，李英超被压得难受，又往前贴了一点。  
“你动吧。”  
李英超闷着声音说话总透着点儿无辜感，现在也是，给李振洋一种欺负他的感觉。  
搞得李振洋本来没有欺负他也变得小心思来回转了。  
“你先没坚持住，你怎么不动。”  
我哪有力气！李英超瞪他，真的摸索着去踩到地上，抬一下腰又落下去，只这一下，他自己也感觉到后面咬得有多紧，但他只红着眼睛看李振洋，仿佛要证明自己是真的没劲动。  
李振洋看他理直气壮的样子就想笑，真的笑了又抖得让他没力气，他一只手扶上李英超的腿，开始上下晃动着腰，里面又湿又热，他被紧紧裹住，动了这么多下，也有点忍不住。  
他一开始动李英超就彻底没话了，咬着他的肩膀只顾得上喘气，李振洋有几下动作大了，他就忍不住要哼出声，插在里面的阴茎勃起得很大，撑得够满了，李振洋没有专门想要避开，或者是顶开他的生殖腔，李英超却总觉得他每一下动作都在什么危险的边缘游离，但他也摸不到。  
李振洋向上晃腰的频率突然变快，李英超没有防备地吸了口气，他模糊地看到李振洋肩上的牙印，没有再咬，换成把头抵上去，他低着头，看到李振洋身上的T恤随着他动作飘起来的褶皱，他从下摆伸手进去，摸到李振洋一下下用力显出的腹肌线条，又抬头去找他接吻，快速吞吐几十下之后，李振洋一直倾身往前，把李英超固定在自己和桌子之间，让他随着一阵身体的颤抖最终射出来，自己又在里面磨了一会儿，趁李英超高潮后后面敏感的软肉磨蹭，射了第二次。  
李英超抬了下手想去抱他的后背，到一半又放下去，只顾闭上眼，等理智自己跑回身体。  
李振洋拍拍他，让他换个姿势，然后像公主抱一样把他放回床上，再自己躺到旁边。李英超彻底把睡袍散开摊在床上了，他摸索着过来抱李振洋，发现他还穿着衣服，不满地抱怨了两声。  
等李振洋把衣服也脱了，他终于心满意足地树袋熊一样抱上来，胳膊搭在胸前，腿和腿缠在一起，这算是他做完的习惯，李振洋摸了摸他凑过来的脑袋。之前有一次在家里，完事儿之后李英超又喘得嗓子发干，他去客厅发现没有热水，就现热了一下，在旁边等着，再回到床上的时候看到李英超抱着被子，一句话也不和他说，看上去完全是个自闭的小可怜，那次李振洋亲了哄了好久。  
后来他渐渐明白李英超在亲密关系里的敏感情绪，就再也没有拒绝过他伸向自己的手。

“吃个水果吗？”  
过几分钟亲一下，再过几分钟顺顺毛，这后劲久得李振洋都觉得应该可以关灯睡觉了，突然他又想起昨天收到李英超的微信之后，去超市不自觉地就买了好多东西，零食水果什么都有。现在还挂在门后的挂钩上。  
“有什么啊？”李英超揉揉眼睛，茫然地望着他。  
“橘子提子核桃……还有什么来着，”李振洋拍拍他的胳膊把他从自己身上扒下去，坐在床边找拖鞋，“我去看一眼。”  
“核桃……”李英超闭上眼睛笑，在被子里滚了一圈又滚回来，看着去挑塑料袋的李振洋，“核桃哪里有水。”  
“人家就是水果，你不吃拉倒。”  
“嗯，那，你剥我就吃。”他又用大眼睛看李振洋，李振洋抬抬下巴示意他把被子挪一下，腾出点地方坐下，然后找了个垃圾桶放在床边，咔地一声掰开了第一颗。  
“多大点事儿。”

tbc


End file.
